


before u leave

by lovexyou



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Teasing, boy would i sure like to know, does the title have anything to do with it??, except it's not sexual, jennie's slightly angsty but rly gay, mostly - Freeform, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexyou/pseuds/lovexyou
Summary: Lisa feigns moving to adjust Jennie’s collar before pulling Jennie’s face closer to hers.orJennie Kim can't help but be happy when she's around Lisa.





	1. got a hopeless heart (and you're not making this better)

They missed their flight.

 

And Jennie had been looking forward to their vacation so much that she hasn't felt this angry with the world in a long, long time. She had been planning this for a few years now, after all. This was just one of those things she’s always wanted to do and thought she’d never be able to. Those days eventually lead to Jennie giving up on daydreaming just to call herself a realist. She gave up on finding a soulmate that would love her to the end of days. Then, somehow, life got happier again. Jennie got hopeful, so much so that she’s actually following through with all those childish dreams she used to have.

 

And it was supposed to be _romantic—_ beautiful scenery, incredible food, and the perfect girl to spend it with (though Jennie remembers a time when she believed she would fall for a boy; she’s adjusted her dreams accordingly since then.) But _no_ , instead they miss their flight and have to settle for a miserable little hotel hundreds of miles away from their destination. The place looks so old that Jennie’s pretty sure the walls would fall into themselves if someone did so much as close a door too hard.

 

So she sighs loudly, rubs her sleepy eyes with the back of her palm, too tired to complain more than what she already did in the last couple hours. She tries not to fall asleep, but as the seconds tick pass, Jennie starts debating whether or not sleeping in a car is all that bad of an idea. For one, things couldn’t get worse from here.

 

The next thing she knows, Jennie feels the soft fabric of her old blanket being adjusted over her shoulders, settling with a gentle warmth over her arms. When Jennie opens her eyes she sees that Lisa had already come back to the car, a hotel key jingling noisily in her pocket, and well, Jennie at least has her perfect girl next to her.

 

“It’s cold outside,” Lisa explains with an affectionate little smile, her voice soft. For a moment there’s so much affection in Lisa's voice that Jennie’s sure she must be imagining things. “I don’t want you to catch a cold,” Lisa continues and, yeah, Jennie’s heart clenches in pain over how cute that is.

 

 _She’s not even doing anything cute, gosh, why am I like this_.

 

“Not like this day can get any worse,” Jennie complains, passing a hand through her hair in an attempt to play it cool. Her words sound mucky and the idea of a nice bed to sleep in sounds pleasing again.

 

“Look at the bright side,” Lisa says, tilting her head a bit like a puppy.

 

“Lisa, _what_ bright side?” Jennie asks with more annoyance than she intended, a pout starting at her lips before she can stop it, but Jennie’s too tired to calm her emotions before they start showing. She can’t help it. It’s cold and she’s tired and this conversation is keeping them from going inside but Jennie’s bones are too tired to move unless prompted so all she can do is watch as Lisa tries to course her into a better mood.

 

And Lisa’s smiling that cute little smile, the one that makes Jennie have so much hope in her heart that it starts to _hurt_ , hope so much about always being able to see Lisa’s smile, even if there’s a tiny voice in her head telling her that hope is literally the same as setting herself up for heartbreak. And Lisa, in turn, notices how Jennie’s looking at her with so much love.

 

Lisa feigns moving to adjust Jennie’s collar before pulling Jennie’s face closer to hers.

 

Jennie breathes in sharply, eyes widening with surprise as the younger girl places a soft kiss on Jennie’s lips without a moment’s hesitation.

 

Jennie can’t stop the shy smile and, _goddammit, this girl will be the death of her._ “Well then.”

 

Lisa smiles proudly, happy with the reaction she got from Jennie, who’s currently playing with her fingers just so she can look at anything but Lisa. There’s something so satisfying about seeing a soft blush spread on Jennie’s skin. “Gosh, you’re so cute when you’re all flustered-”

 

“I’m not flustered!”

 

“You can admit it~”

 

“No, I’m not flustered, Lisa!” Jennie’s pouting again.

 

“Prove it then,” Lisa says with so much confidence that she’s genuinely surprised when Jennie moves to follow her advice.

 

Jennie purses her lips together, grabbing Lisa roughly by the collar. The movement makes the blanket fall back into her lap, and Jennie feels almost exposed because of it. Lisa’s eyes are wide, though, so maybe it’s worth it. Jennie’s got her right where she wants her, and Lisa’s still too surprised to try and break Jennie’s resolve.

 

Then Lisa smiles, expectant, waiting for Jennie to continue like this is more entertaining than any drama she’s ever watched. Jennie hesitates instantly and instead kisses the corner of Lisa’s mouth.

 

“There, I did it, happy now?” Jennie looks away, letting Lisa’s collar go, unbuckling her seatbelt.

 

“But that doesn't-”

 

“Let’s go, Lisa,” Jennie says, opening the car door and facing a strong breeze that makes her clutch her blanket in fear before slamming the door closed again.

 

“Do you want my jacket?” Lisa asks casually, genuinely concerned at the prospect of Jennie catching a cold.

 

“No…” Jennie says in a small voice, still shivering.

 

Lisa takes her jacket off anyway, passing it to Jennie. “We should get out before the staff starts thinking we couldn’t wait any longer,” she states so casually that Jennie almost doesn’t realize the implication. Almost.

 

“Lisa!” Jennie gasps dramatically, playfully slapping Lisa’s arm.

 

Lisa laughs loudly, happy with Jennie’s reaction. Even though she’s a bit younger, Lisa absolutely loves Jennie’s reactions. “I’m just saying~”

 

Jennie couldn’t help but pout, having almost forgotten how annoyed she had previously been with their situation. Almost. “I’m still not happy you overslept.”

 

This time it was Lisa’s turn to pout. “You did too! And it’s not _my_ fault that I couldn't sleep-”

 

“ _Y_ _ou’re_ the one who wanted to celebrate with ice cream!” Jennie chastises playfully, feeling herself smile.

 

“I’m a growing child!”

 

Jennie smiles, trying not to laugh at how they’re now bickering about Lisa’s love for sweet treats rather than their missed flight. “You’re an adult, Lisa!”

 

“Well? So are you!”

 

“C’mon, you gotta have more snark than that,” Jennie claims, moving a little closer. “Or do I need to teach you on how to be as cool as me?”

 

Lisa grabs Jennie by the collar, pulling her closer once again. Lisa stares, waiting, analyzing every line of Jennie’s face as the older girl backs out of her confidence. Lisa touches their foreheads together, letting Jennie’s collar go without moving away.

 

“I love you,” Lisa says softly, her words brushing Jennie’s lips the tiniest bit. “But I've also been driving for a few hours and would really like to sleep.”

 

“I can drive too,” Jennie says the first thing she thinks, her mind suddenly blank thanks to Lisa’s close proximity. She can already feel herself regretting what she just said but Lisa’s looking at her with so much love, so much affection, that she can’t bring herself to care.

 

“Nah, I’d rather sleep with you,” Lisa replies, grabbing Jennie’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

 

Jennie’s breath hitches but at least it’s not because they’re holding hands.

 

“ _Next_ to you, I mean,” Lisa clarifies quickly with an airy feeling in her voice. “Gosh, you’re so naughty!”

  
_Look who’s talking_ , Jennie wants to say but she’s lost her voice again.


	2. you're my fairy tale (and maybe we too can get a happy ending)

There used to be a time when Jennie would never get shy when someone was trying to court her. Maybe once or twice someone would make her head turn, but she never managed to find anything close to love when it came to the people in the crowd. Their faces blended together, each confession sounding as pathetic as the next, Valentine’s Day ending with her hands full of chocolate and her heart a couple degrees colder. And love just didn't feel real _—_ not when no one managed to ever make her forget her own name with a kiss.

 

Jennie was known for her cool persona back in high school. Her popularity was due to her being both intimidatingly beautiful and sexually frustrating. She didn't often date, but it never lasted longer than a week or two when she did. Her feelings would quickly subside into boredom and soon enough she’d feel like reading a book is more interesting than a date.

 

Despite having some experience, Jennie couldn't relate with all those oh so relatable posts about romance. It was either the most beautiful thing in the world or a tragedy crafted in the depths of hell. It either brought happiness or pain. And a big part of a relationship was fear. Fear that it’ll be over as soon as it started, fearing heartbreak, fearing that if you let go today then they’ll be someone else’s tomorrow. There was just something about relationships that made people feel vulnerable.

 

There used to be a time when Jennie felt frustrated over never experiencing this development that, apparently, everyone else in high school was experiencing. Her frustrations led to an overall annoyance over anything that had to do with romance. If love was such a happy feeling, why were people so scared of it? What was there to be so scared about?

 

Then she found someone she didn't want to lose.

 

Lalisa Manoban, hair dyed in soft blue tones that resembled those magical creatures in fantasy stories. She leaned awkwardly on one leg, eyes skirting over everything in unease, everything but Jennie. Her lips parted with hesitation, almost like she’s been debating all day about whether or not she should speak. She sighs before she continues. “You left it at the library yesterday.”

 

Lisa was holding up a red notebook, a little label in the corner saying it’s from Chemistry. Jennie knew for a fact that she had never written her name on the notebook, but she couldn't help but feel relieved at seeing that she hadn't lost her notes two days before midterms thanks to Lisa.

 

“Thank you so much!” Jennie answers with more happiness than she has had all day, a fact that doesn't go unnoticed by her friends. “Um, not to be rude or anything, but how’d you know it was mine?”

 

“I was volunteering,” Lisa says a little too fast, like she was worried that Jennie would take her as a creep. “I saw you studying. When we were closing up, I noticed you left it.” Light pink decorates Lisa’s face as she looks away. “Anyway _—_ see you around.”

 

Then Lisa leaves, probably to get to her next class, leaving Jennie confused about the encounter. The underclassman had acted just as shy as someone who had just confessed, down to stereotypically running away from her. Jennie wasn't sure where, or why, she knew Lisa’s name but all she could do now was stare at the space where Lisa had been and make a mental note to properly thank her the next time she saw her.

 

When the years passed, Jennie still didn't really like Chemistry but she had gained an appreciation for the subject. When the years passed, Jennie learned just how scary love could be.

 

Now Jennie recalls their first meeting and marvels over how destiny works.

 

She holds Lisa in her arms, sleeping peacefully between the thin bedsheets covering their bodies, their fingers loosely intertwined. Moonlight carefully filters through the curtains, painting Lisa’s face with lazy flickers of white. Some of Lisa’s hair, now brown, had fallen over her face and Jennie’s never known someone who can look so messy yet be so beautiful.

 

Jennie tucks Lisa’s hair back into place with a smile on her face.

 

Admittedly, Jennie does feel a bit vulnerable. She’s given so much of her heart to the girl laying in her arms that she can’t even begin to imagine how much it would hurt if Lisa ended up breaking her heart.

 

Yet there’s just something that makes her so giddy when she wakes up next to Lisa. Jennie’s starting to feel like she can’t bring herself to care about the future anymore. Maybe, just maybe, the world will allow them to have their own happy ending. Waking up next to Lisa feels like an everlasting peace, like a promise.

 

“I love you too, Lisa,” Jennie whispers softly, closing her eyes again to sleep a little longer. She’s not sure why she says it, but the words feel right.

 

“W-wuh?” However, Jennie’s confession instantly wakes a groggy Lisa up. “Wah you say, Jen?”

 

“Sleep a little longer,” Jennie replies, burying her face in the crook of Lisa’s neck to hide her smile. “It’s not even morning yet.”

 

Lisa stays quiet for a moment, long enough for Jennie to think that the younger girl really did just fall back asleep, but then she’s shifting her body a little closer to Jennie.

 

“I don’t think you’ve ever said that to me before.” Lisa curls her arm over Jennie, somehow cuddling even closer. “The sun’s rising soon, Jennie,” the younger girl says into Jennie’s chest.

 

“Yeah,” Jennie acknowledges. “If we get up now, we might be able to see it.”

 

Lisa hugs Jennie, sighing happily. “Won’t be as beautiful as you,” Lisa confesses cutely, pressing her smile into Jennie’s skin.

 

“Okay then.”

 

“...I still wanna see it, though…”

 

“Then get up?”

 

“You first...”

 

“But I’m too comfy,” Jennie complains, “and you’re too cute when you’re all sleepy.”

 

“I can be more than cute, though,” Lisa pouts, stretching and sitting up. She hesitates then, suddenly too preoccupied with looking at Jennie that she forgets what she was going to say.

 

“W-what?” Jennie asks shakily, feeling suddenly self-conscious about probably looking terrible in the morning with bed hair and no makeup on.

 

“Nothing,” Lisa replies simply, falling back on top of Jennie. “You just look sexy in the morning.”

 

Jennie coughs in surprise, choking on air, causing Lisa’s face to change into worry. “M-maybe we should go see that sunrise, ya? Sunrise, sunrise…” Jennie sings awkwardly, causing Lisa to suddenly burst into laughter.

 

“I love teasing you but I don’t even need to try and that just makes it better!”

 

Slightly annoyed at Lisa’s demeanor, Jennie decides that she can play this game too. “Well, I love you.”

 

And with those simple words, Lisa's eyes are wide and staring at Jennie with something akin to insecurity. She looks like she doesn't believe her, like soon enough Jennie will take it back and laugh at Lisa for believing her. It's happened before, more than once, with other girls Lisa used to kiss, so much so that an "I love you" just sounds like something you're supposed to say so the other person doesn't feel bad. And Lisa's in love with her, so much so that she can't imagine being loved back with the very same honest intensity.

 

So she waits, waits for Jennie to take it back, waits for the inevitable breaking of hearts. She waits for Jennie to give the same reasons she's heard countless times before, that this relationship wasn't meant to last because there's no happy ending in sight. Lisa waits for Jennie to be another person telling her that this isn't love, that it'll never be love, that the world will never allow it. But Jennie doesn't, doesn't even give the impression that she’s being dishonest.

 

Jennie, instead, continues. “You’re the most beautiful girl I've ever had the pleasure to know. Sometimes I just wanna stare at you and wonder how the hell someone can be so perfect.”

 

Lisa’s eyes soften, looking away shyly.

 

“I still don’t even know why you decided to date me, but it doesn't matter. I've never loved someone as much as I love you.” Jennie sits up, making Lisa look at her. “And it’s scary. It’s scary knowing how much I love you. It’s scary not knowing whether the future will always be this happy. But I’m happy with you, and I’m so happy to be in love with you." Jennie chuckles, a bit embarrassed. "I’m so happy that you even said yes when I asked you to come with me on this whole vacation thing.”

 

Then Jennie takes Lisa’s face in her hands and pulls her in for a kiss. “I’m so happy that I get to be in love with you.”

 

“I love you too,” Lisa answers, throwing her arms around the girl in front of her and hugging her closer.

 

And, yeah, Jennie just really feels like she’s managed to get a fairy tale’s happy ending when she’s with Lisa so she kisses her with a little more passion and unrestricted love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was editing I noticed that I coded Jennie as being aro-spec/asexual and while I didn't originally intend it, I felt like the story was better because of it so I wrote it in more. Since it's not explicitly written, I haven't added it in the tags... unless someone comments and tells me whether or not I should (hint hint)
> 
> Find me on twitter: @sonhyewolf

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on finishing the first chap of this wip today but someone commented on another fanfic and I felt inspired again so I wrote this. The second (and last) chapter should be done soon.  
> Also, I have a bunch of wips that are actually almost done, I just need to get around to editing and posting them.


End file.
